syaoran's real power
by strawhatshinobi123
Summary: Im sorry Syaoran I'm really are please just listen to me..... after finding out that Sakura and Eriol are dating Syaoran will find a dificult task tu acomplish starting with training
1. Chapter 1

"Look what we have here isn't the little gaki" Touya said with a smirk on his face

"Leave me alone" the brown haired boy repeated. He was not in the mood for taking Touya insults today, to anyone who knew him would say he was acting normal but deep inside he was crying .

His mother had called, she had told him "Im sorry Syaoran but by failing your mission you have failed your family starting today you are no longer member of the clan and you are forbidden to return to Hon Kong I'm very sorry son but you knew the consequences take care and have a good life" her words had sounded so cold he could still hear them every single word was like a little knife.

But a "leave me alone" wouldnt make Touya back off actually it made him say something that he would end up regretting

"of course Ill leave you alone I don't have to worry about you any more, and you know why?" he added with a hint of humor

"no I don't know why, why dont you tell so maybe I can be as happy as you are oh great Touya" Syaoran replied with sarcasm

"well if you are as eager to know as I am to tell you I'll just tell you, do you know where my sister is right now" Touya asked in a mock tone

"no I don't know where your sister is , and why should I know is your sister after all" Syaoran said getting red from the anger

"well if you want to know so much Ill tell you, she is on a date with Eriol, you know him right well incase you dont know he is the rich, good looking, polite and strongest sorcerer in the world"

After hearing those words Syaoran did hat every boy would have done in his place he left he didn't replied or hited him he just left. At first he was walking but as the seconds passed he felt himself running, he knew he could still live in the apartment and that Wei wouldn't leave him but still he didn't felt like running to his room like any other teenager, no he as different he just kept running un until he passed out luckily near his apartment where a huge surprise in form of a box waited for him.

Please meet me at the park after school

Syaoran L.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know you are there so come out, no point in hiding" Syaoran quietly said as he entered the park.

"mmm so you are not as hopeless as I thought but you have to find me" a little like girl voice replied

"I don't have time for stupid games I'll just use my compass" Syaoran said as he pulled his magical tool out.

"that thing wont find me I'll give you a clue channel your magical powers to your hands and try to feel my presence" the little voice replied again.

Syaoran did as he was told only to find a funny feeling coming from the penguin, sighting he began to walk towards the penguin, when he was about a meter or so a small stuffed animal came out of the penguin's mouth.

"oh so you are the stupid stuffed animal who is trying to play a prank on me haha very funny bye" Syaoran said as he turned to leave.

"don't compare me to that intent of a guardian" the stuffed animal replied in a dark tone

That surprised the brown haired boy making him notice how different the toy in front of him was from the clow guardian was , this one was a little bigger than kero and was red instead of yellow.

"who are you?"Syaoran asked with curiosity

"my name is kylar and I was supposed to be the guardian of the clow cards" kylar announced proudly

" so what do you want?" Syaoran asked without interest

"uh stupid ungrateful kids" kylar mumbled

"what was that?"

"uh nothing hehe, your mother send me"

"why?"

"even thought you were expelled from the li clan she still loves you and wants the best for you"

"so she send a toy to take care of me…… cool"

"Im not a toy I'm the legendary clow guardian kylar" the little toy yelled

"okay okay calm down, how are you going to help me?" the boy asked

"finally, well I'm going to train you so you can become stronger and wiser than the one you call Eriol"

"ho how are going to do that?" Syaoran asked a little surprised by what kylar had told him

"well we are going to be following the old scroll of magic, it is a training schedule for 3 week"

"okay so you are going to turn me into some sort of supper sorcerer that can beat the reincarnation of the strongest sorcerer ever?" the boy asked with a little sarcasm

"only if you accept" kylar replied without noticing the sarcasm

"okay I accept"

"then let the training begin" kylar said with a scary smirk

Thanks for the review as for the pairing you have to read I promise this fic is something that no one have done

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	3. Chapter 3

"come on Syaoran focus" the little animal ordered

"Im trying "Syaoran mumbled

"well try harder" kylar yelled

"okay okay" Syaoran replied as he focused his magic to his sword.

"come on come on ,ha made it" Syaoran announced as his sword turned to red.

"okay now, mmmm try to send a fire wave big enough to burn the whole forest" kylar replied calmly

"what are you stupid I wont kill all the animal that live there" syaron said a little angry

"don't worry if you say you can then you can control the fire with your sword"

"but it's dangerous"

"come on don't be a pussy" kylar mucky said

"okay I'll do it but if anything goes wrong it your fault"

"yeah whatever just do it already I'm no getting any younger"

And with just a swing the whole forest was on fire

"okay now focus your magic and try to control it remember we are trying to mix moon and son"

"I' cant do it wont do as I want" Syaoran said as sweat ran down his face

"come on just focus" kylar yelled as a tree missed him by barely a meter

"I I cant" Syaoran said weekly as he felled to his knees

"water!!!!" was the last thing Syaoran heard before everything went dark

……………………………………………….

"Oh Syaoran-sama I was so worried"

"what where am I" Syaoran said with a yawn

"Syaoran-sama Kinomoto-san funded you in the woods and called me, you are in your room" wei said, he looked really concerned

"I figured it out" a little voice said

"What did you figured out?" Syaoran said in a serious tone

"why you cant use your magic at a full potential" kylar replied in a smooth way

"so by your voice tone it's nothing to worry about right?"Syaoran said a little nervous

"well you know that magic comes from the soul right?"

"hai"

"then you know that if the heart interferes with your soul your magic would be you know ….. like 2/3 weaker than if your heart and soul were in peace" kylar explained

"then what do I do"

"oh it's really easy you just have to confess to the card mistress, either she like you back or break you heart it doesn't matter your heart will stop interfering" kylar replied with his usual tone


End file.
